


Assassin Ignis x Reader: His Weakness

by louisvuittontrashbags



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisvuittontrashbags/pseuds/louisvuittontrashbags
Summary: A sort of sequel to His Treasure, a fic set in an Assassin's Creed/Arabian fantasy AU. Reader, Ignis Ibn Scientia's loyal assistant is called to his office the night before a dangerous mission wherein he makes a stunning revelation. (The revelation is his dick).





	Assassin Ignis x Reader: His Weakness

Ignis Ibn Scientia was a difficult man to read, but you knew him better than most after two years of serving as his assistant. His private work with the king and his most trusted servants and friends often saw him going away on long, dangerous missions. You never knew quite what he was up to, but you were certain it was some flavor of unsavory judging by the bloodstains on his clothes and weapons when he returned.

It happened the same way every time—a rap on your window in the dead of night, and then there he was, his long, graceful frame silhouetted in the moonlight. He’d hand you a bundle without a word, his green eyes locked onto yours as your hands brush his. He’d always pause for just a bit too long, as if he wanted to say something to you, but he never spoke. You felt the closest to him in those moments; he never thanked you outright, but the thought of a man as careful as him trusting you with such a deep secret flatters you deeply.

The night before a mission he usually prepares alone, but tonight he’s summoned you to his office. You’re stunned to find it a mess when you walk in—the king’s advisor is normally so fastidious about his space, but there are maps and letters scattered all over the round table in the middle of his office.

“Ah.” He looks up from a map of a strange land, straightening his robes with a nervous energy you’ve not seen from him. “Thank you for coming so late, Y/N. I need you tonight.”

You give him a respectful bow. “It’s my pleasure to serve you, my lord.”

The formality in your address seems to make him uncomfortable. “I did not call you here to work.”

It’s your turn to look uncomfortable. “My lord?”

“Would you close the door behind you?”

You oblige, feeling your pulse quicken at the thought. It isn’t your first time being alone with him, but there’s something heavy in the air tonight between you. When he hears the door click shut behind you he sighs. You can almost feel him searching for the words.

“You have served me dutifully for two years now. You know that my work extends far beyond merely advising the king.”

You nod, trying to predict where he might be going, but nothing comes to mind.

“During that time I have entrusted you with certain clandestine duties, but I have endeavored to keep you as far as possible from that work.” He crosses his arms over his chest, unable to meet your gaze. “I only ever wished to protect you.”

You nod again, feeling a tingle in your chest at the thought of him worrying for your safety. He continues.

“Tomorrow I will depart for a mission that may not see me returning.” When he sees the panic in your expression, he holds one hand up to stop you. “Please, allow me to finish. I don’t know if I will be able to continue if I stop now.” 

You try to calm your racing mind, nodding your assent to him. He turns away, setting his hands down on the table. Focusing on the maps somehow seems to calm him. “It is deeply selfish of me to say this at all. Admitting this to you puts you in great danger. But I find I cannot face my death knowing I left things unsaid.”

“For Six’s sake!” You blurt out, a tear sliding down your cheek. “Just tell me, Ignis!”

He whips around then, his expression one of pure vulnerability. You’ve never addressed him by his first name in your life. He crosses the room in quick strides, crowding your space until he’s backed you into the wall. He reaches out to take your hand in his, brushing his lips over your knuckles in a gesture that makes gooseflesh raise on your skin.

“I know this line between us cannot be uncrossed… but if I die without telling you how I feel I fear it will have been a life wasted, even if it is a death in service of my king and our mission.”

“How do you feel, my lord?” You can scarcely allow yourself to believe this is happening, but you’ve wanted it far too much to question it now.

“You can’t go back to calling me that now. Not after I finally heard my name slip from those perfect lips.” There’s a sort of desperation in his gaze now.

“Alright then. How do you feel, _Ignis_?” You’re not dense, you can see where this is going. But you need to hear him say it.

“I care for you, Y/N. Deeply. More than is appropriate for my position.” He doesn’t let go of your hand, clinging to it as though it gives him some sense of security. “I daresay I love you.”

“How can you tell me that before you go off on a mission like this?” You can barely even process his confession—the circumstances are so unjust. “How can you say this and just leave? And what do you mean you daresay? Own it.”

“It is selfish,” he whispers. “I am a deeply selfish man.” He brings your hand to his lips again, pressing a kiss to your skin that makes the heat rise in your cheeks. “Would it make you happy to hear me say it without reservation? I love you.”

“You are selfish,” you murmur, your lip quivering with an unexpressed sob. “How dare you do this now.”

  
“Won’t you end my suffering _habibti_? Tell me you feel the same.” His lips are ghosting up your arm now, sending tingles through your limbs.

“I should slap you for being so free with me. I’m your assistant.”

“Slap me, then.”

Your hand rises up from your side to slap him so hard the sound echoes through the room, his glasses leaving his face as his head snaps to the side. And then he’s kissing you and you’re wrapping your arms around his neck, pressing your body against his, desperate to feel him against you. His robes and your own feel so constricting; the volumes of fabric separating your bodies are suddenly unbearable. Ignis must feel the same, because his hands are flying through the buttons of your clothes with an unmatched speed, pausing only to undress himself. He takes a moment to inspect you, his hands pressing your shoulders against the cool tile of the wall.

“How many nights did I wonder what you might be hiding beneath these robes?” he murmurs, letting his eyes rove over you, taking your shape in with a bottomless need. “I loved you for the way you supported me. Your competence. Your intelligence. To know your excellence is truly… universal…”

You return his appraisal, noting with deep appreciation the way his Apollo’s belt disappears into his pants. “I should say the same to you.” You let you hand trail down his chiseled abs, relishing in the way he shivers when your fingers range beneath the waistband of his pants. He turns away from you and shoves the the contents of the table onto the floor with a graceful sweep of his arm, whipping back around to you and very nearly slamming you down onto it on your back.

“Forgive the dramatics, but I have wanted to do this for far too long.” His lips are mapping out your skin, traveling from your neck to your collarbone to the valley between your breasts. “So many nights I wished to take you just like this, right here on the table.” He sucks at the soft skin until he leaves a red mark in his wake.

“And now here we are. It only took confronting your own possible death to get you here.” You reach into his hair and squeeze, tugging him up from your chest into a searing kiss. As his tongue crosses the threshold into your mouth his hands are already slipping beneath your underwear, easing the garment down, but you nip at his bottom lip. He pulls back to regard you with an eyebrow raised.

“Why am I the only nearly naked one here? Take your pants off, _my lord_.”

Ignis smiles, standing up and pushing back from the table. “As you wish.” He eases his pants and underwear down in one smooth gesture, his length standing hard and proud for you to admire. When he sees your gaze on his arousal he returns to crawl back over you, one hand working back into your panties.

  
“If it means so much to you to keep them on I’m happy to indulge in your request.” One long, graceful finger slips deep inside of you, his calloused palm resting against the soft flesh of your sex. He nibbles your earlobe, a lewd groan issuing from somewhere deep within him. “You are divine.”

You sigh, your hips rolling of their own accord as he works you slowly, quite unlike the sudden way you’d come together only moments before. His thumb works your clit as he curls his finger within you, flexing his digit in time with each stroke of his tongue against yours. Ignis is a considerate lover, devoting every touch to making you feel incredible. He adds a second finger to the mix, letting his free hand take over working small circles into your clit as he begins to fingerfuck you in earnest.

“Ignis,” you sigh, and he smiles against your lips, relishing the way you fall apart so easily at his touch.

“Say my name again. I want to remember the way it sounds.”

“ _Ignis_ ,” you repeat, arching up off the table beneath him, squeezing yourself around his fingers as they curl and uncurl within you, stimulating that rough patch inside of you that makes your thighs shake and your eyelashes flutter. You grasp at his strong shoulders, curling your arm around his neck and the other around his back, bucking your hips up against his hands and feeling the pressure building in your core on the precipice of release.

  
“Come for me, darling.” He ghosts his lips up your jaw, sucking at the skin of your neck as he whispers into your ear. “Shall I tell you how I touched myself to the thought of you beneath me just like this? How I wondered how tight your walls would feel around my cock, clenching and squeezing with every pulse of your cunt?” His voice is low and heavy with desire—it drips from him like _attar_ , thick and sweet, soaking into your skin.

“Tell me.” You’re so close, his words alone would have been enough, but you find yourself holding out for just a moment, desperate to hear it from him.

“I had a ritual before every mission.” His fingers are still working you, his lips whispering sweet sin into your ear. “I cleared my mind of all my attachments. Focused on my goal. But I could never quite wipe you from my thoughts… so one night I allowed myself to explore this fantasy. To let myself follow it through to its natural end.”

He allows himself one strangled groan as he remembers. “The release I achieved that night changed everything. I vowed I would do everything in my power to have you, even if just for one night.” His fingers are working faster now, flying over your slick clit and hammering in and out of your sex. “I hoped for more, but a man like me cannot ask for such things.”

“It’s not fair,” you gasp, feeling yourself beginning to crest your peak.

“Life seldom is. Now _come_.”

You jerk beneath him, crying out as your orgasm has you writhing under wave after wave of pleasure. He works you with the same finesse he applies to all his tasks, his fingers guiding you through to greater heights as you curse and rake your nails down his strong back. He leans back to look down at you, something entirely different in his eyes now.

“Why Y/N,” he murmurs, his green gaze darkening. “Look what a mess you’ve made of my table.”

 _Oh, it’s like that._ “You’re the one who created this mess. Either get on your knees and clean it up, or punish me. Just hurry up either way—we’re wasting time.”

The smile that tugs at his lips sends currents of electricity running down your spine. “One night of crossing the line in our relationship and now you’re comfortable ordering your lord around? If I return from this mission I may have to fire you.”

“If you don’t finish what you started I’m going to quit here and now.”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Ignis grasps his length in his hand, lining himself up with your entrance. “But I’m happy to acquiesce.” He plunges into you, watching the way your brow knits and your eyelids close of their own accord, your mouth falling open in a loud gasp. He’s so much larger than you’d imagined—and gods know you’ve spent far too much time wondering just what he was hiding beneath his robes.

“Ignis,” you gasp, and he smiles, sheathing himself within you until he bottoms out, his hips flush with your own. He doesn’t tease now, only bending down to kiss you as if you’ve been doing this for years, as though you were more than just his assistant. You have a flash of the life you could have had together in the tenderness of his embrace. There’s heat and a deep need, certainly, but beyond that there’s a true softness in the press of his lips. No man has ever made you feel so treasured with such a small gesture.

The emotion is nearly overwhelming—it hits you in this moment that he truly may never return. So you wrench yourself from his kiss, however reluctantly, and reach up to grab a fistful of his tawny hair. “Fuck me like it’s our last time,” you whisper, and he looks at you with a tenderness you’ve never seen. His green eyes reflect a depth of feeling you’d never imagined him capable of expressing.

He opens his mouth as if to speak, but he only brushes his thumb over your bottom lip, continuing to your cheek. The look in his eyes makes your chest tighten, but it doesn’t matter anymore when his lips join yours. He begins to move within you, slowly at first, but as you relax beneath him he picks up speed, cradling you in his arms as if you were the most precious thing in the world to him. His lips are still soft against your own, but there’s a frantic need in his embrace now. He fucks you truly as though he’s trying to hold onto every moment; it’s an intensely vulnerable display from such a normally composed man.

“I love you,” he grunts, slamming his hips into yours as he kisses you senseless. “I love you endlessly. Selfishly. I am a fool for you. If I should die I will look back on this moment and treasure every breath, every cry my cock draws out of you.”

You want to reply, to reassure him that you feel the same, that you’ve always felt it, but his passion renders you incapable of speech. The depth of his feeling consumes you, and you can’t fight it any longer. You curl your arms around his neck and lose yourself in him, focusing on the way his length plunges into your deepest depths. His body is pressed so close to yours his hips provide your clit with the perfect sort of friction, and when you squeeze him within you he groans suddenly.

“Fall with me, Y/N. Please.”

The vulnerability in his voice breaks something within you. It only takes a few more desperate strokes before you come with a strangled cry, clenching around his cock and riding the waves of your orgasm as he fucks you to higher and higher peaks of pleasure. He truly comes alive in this moment, guiding you to the absolute height of ecstasy before he lets himself come alongside you, burying his face in your neck and groaning lowly. He spends himself deep within you, but he tenses immediately after; perhaps the realization of what he’s done hit him. He looks at you with an unspoken question in his eyes, but you simply cup his cheeks.

“I love you too, Ignis. So you better fucking come home to me.”

“ _Hayati_.” His eyes convey the immeasurable sadness of a man who know he’s about to make a promise he can’t keep, but he smiles at you nonetheless. “I promise I’ll return to you, just as I always have.”

You’ve never been a religious person, but as you lay down to sleep in your bed that you pray fervently to the Six, begging them to keep Ignis safe for you. Every sound makes you jump, but the rap on your window never comes. You cry yourself to sleep, clinging to the memory of your time together. When you finally rest you dream of his strong arms, enveloping you in a delicious softness even as he cradles you against his chiseled frame.

When the first rays of sun hit your face, you wake with a start, sitting up to look out your window. The realization that he’s gone hits you like a ton of bricks, and your face scrunches into a sob.

“Please don’t cry. I dragged myself back from death’s door just to see your smile one last time.”

You turn with a start to see Ignis leaning against your doorway. He staggers forward with a weak smile, absolutely covered in blood and gods only know what else. You leap out of bed and run to catch him, falling backwards beneath the weight of him. 

“The nerve of you to come into my bedroom uninvited,” you sniff, clinging to him. “Making a mess everywhere.”

“How terribly rude of me.” Ignis gives you a pained chuckle. “I shall be on my way at once, then… but I don’t suppose I might trouble you for a potion before I go?”

“Only if you promise never to do that again.”

“I promise never to collapse on top of you in your private chambers ever again. The potion?”

“You’re unbelievable.” You roll your eyes at him, fumbling under the bed for a potion.

“Perhaps. But I will accept that, if it means that I am yours.”

“You’re that too.”

“Then I am happy.”

A pause, and then an impatient groan. “And if you don’t hurry, we can add dead to the list.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
